warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Admin Appreciation Month 2017
It's that time of year again! If you guessed Admin Appreciation Month, you are totally right! Our admins work hard to make the wiki a friendly community to be in and it is now our turn to thank them for each year's hard work. Give it up for Wetty, Rainy, Firey, and Brighty! -insert standing ovation- (if someone actually stood up and clapped that would be great thank you) Please take the time to appreciate each staff member under their section! Wetstream Wetty, thank you so much for looking after this wiki for so long. You have helped settle many disputes and done countless favors for this community. It would be lost with you! -- 00:13, December 6, 2017 (UTC) You've helped so much in the development of the wiki, so even though I'm a semi-new semi-old user, I'm proud. Even though I haven't known you for very long, I'm proud of what you've helped the wiki accomplish. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 04:09, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Wetty! You've always done such incredible things for this wiki and you've truly helped cultivate this website into a place I can call home. Thank you for everything you've done; I hope 2018 is kind to you! i'm killing time and time's killing you Wetty, thank you for being there when I first came here, I was extremely uneasy and I quickly found you as a friend... And confused your icon with Storks sometimes... [[User:Flameheart2004|I'm only human and I bleed when I fall d o w n...]] Wetty, you've done a lot of work for the wiki in the years that you've been around. The wiki would be so different without the effort you've put in! Like Fox said, you've done countless favors for us, and we are all thankful for that. --feel the thunder 02:06, December 9, 2017 (UTC) everyone's, uh, kinda already said what I was gonna say butitdoesn'tmeanican'tsayitagain BUT you've put a lot of work andtime in this wiki over the years, and it wouldn't be the same without you! you've done many things for this wiki, and everyone is thankful for that! -- 12:12, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Wetty, hank you for all the work you do for the wiki as this great admin! You've helped settle so many things and have done so many favors. This wiki wouldn't be itself without you, and it'd be so different without you! "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 23:05, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Firesong Firey, thank you, thank you, thank you, for always being ready to take care of matters in a very mature way. You have benefited us greatly and you have always been there for us. I cannot thank you enough. -- 00:13, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Where do I start? Firey, you've done so much for me and pretty much everyone on the wiki. You've helped people gain confidence through contructive critecizim, you've settled disputes with a calm attitude, you've done pretty much everything. You're a wonderful admin, someone I look up to. Thank you for it all! No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 04:09, December 6, 2017 (UTC) FIREY MY DEAR FRIEND! I remember when we first met back in our baby days, and I think to think about how far we've come. You're such a great influence on me and you've done so much to shape WFW and keep it interesting. I'm so glad that I can call you my friend, and I hope things stay in our favour for years to come! i'm killing time and time's killing you Firey! You were there when I first joined, as well, the first admin I ever met. I always went to you for advice as I settled in, and you were so patient and kind. Thank you, I hope that you can continue to serve the wiki for moons to come! [[User:Flameheart2004|I'm only human and I bleed when I fall d o w n...]] Firey! It's been a while since I first came across you back in my early days xD. I don't know what to say really (the other people have summed it up well!), but I have to thank you for the work you've given over the years. You've benefited many users over the years when they've first come to the wiki (including me) and we are all thankful for helping us to settle in and know the wiki C: , and I hope that you continue to keep up the amazing work! --feel the thunder 02:06, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey! I haven't been on here long enough to really know you, but from what I can tell you're a wonderful user who works hard for the good of the wiki, and you're so kind too. I'm sorry I can't add more, but I know that these words can never show what else you've done for this wiki. you can't run away from your fears. you must face them head on. Firey, you've been a wonderful admin so far. You've helped me with lots of questions, and I really appreciate all the work you've put into this wiki as being an admin. "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 23:05, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Rainsplash Rainy, I must thank you for being a joyful, kind-hearted spirit to be around. You are definitely admin material as you are stern when you must be yet you manage to make everyone happy. In the times that I've seen you on, you are very curious about others and making sure we're okay. Thank you so much, Rainy! -- 00:13, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Thank you, Rainy, for being that joyous person that everyone loves. You've inspired me, reading a lot of your work and I have to say that you are the perfect admin. Thank you for everything! No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 04:09, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Rainy!! You've always been such great admin material and even though we don't talk tons anymore, I'm still so glad that we met. You've done a ton for this wiki too and it makes me smile to see you around. Best wishes for the new year, and thank you for being my first friend here c: i'm killing time and time's killing you Ahh, Rainy! The one person that I was friendly enough to offer a collab with, heh, hard to believe that all happened a year ago. You've been on this wiki for much longer than I have, and I respect you and looked up to you until I felt I could mostly handle things myself here. Thank you, you helped me become who I am today on the wiki. I hope you can continue to serve for many moons to come! [[User:Flameheart2004|I'm only human and I bleed when I fall d o w n...]] Rainy! We haven't talked in a while, but the work that you've done here is great. Over the years, you've helped a lot with many of us, which I thank you for. I wish you the best for the new year and I hope college is treating you well c: --feel the thunder 02:06, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey, Rainy! All these past years, you've been an amazing admin! Thanks for your help, especially coding help, and I thank you for being this admin we all love. "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 23:05, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Brightsong Brighty, I thank you for being a great admin! You have helped manage things down at Discord and created channels and things for us to take part in. Your stories have left their mark on this wiki and you have shown you care a lot about us. Thank you! -- 00:13, December 6, 2017 (UTC) You've done so much for wiki, been there for what seems like forever and I think I speak for every single wiki member when I say this, we're very happy that you've been around for this long and stuck with us, enduring the pain some of us give you admins and being committed. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 04:09, December 6, 2017 (UTC) As said above, you've done alot for the wiki here, even when I didn't know what all was going on. I've only been here for... a couple years, but, I've heard many things of what you've done. You are an amazing admin, Brighty, you encourage users and build them up here. I hope we can continue to get to know each other more and more as the seasons pass [[User:Flameheart2004|I'm only human and I bleed when I fall d o w n...]] Brighty, thanks for your help on the Discord server, first and foremost - it's been great having a hand to help run it. That aside, you've also been a great admin in general for the wiki, and done a lot for it in many ways. Thanks a lot, and may 2018 (and the years following) be good to you c: --feel the thunder 02:06, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Brighty! We haven't talked much, but I can see your work you put into the wiki and ''the discord server! Thank you for every single thing you've put into this wiki. We all thank you for everything. "I accidentally did it on purpose."[[Discord Warriors| ''- Hollywhisker]] 23:05, December 13, 2017 (UTC)